1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys, and in particular relates to toys which assist children in drawing figures such as humans clothed in different attire.
2. Background Discussion
Most children enjoy drawing, but if they do not have a natural talent for art, may tend to shy away from this activity. It is the object of this invention to provide a toy which will assist children in drawing, for example, drawing the human figure. One of the principal advantages of this toy is that the form of the human figure may be changed and clothed in different attire, providing variety which will hold the child's interest. This change is accomplished very quickly by simply rotating a dial or wheel. Another advantage is that it provides a simple way for the child to trace the human figure and thereby gain confidence in his ability to draw.